Merry Christmas, Baby
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: Just a little Christmas one-shot based on my favorite BTR pairing :


Merry Christmas People! ! ! :D I made this Christmas Morning ;) So obviously, It's Christmas themed! DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S REALLY BAD!

* * *

  
Logan didn't ask for a lot this Christmas. He really couldn't think of anything he wanted expect a laptop that didn't implode every two seconds. It was 7am Christmas morning, and Carlos was throwing unidentifiable items at him and Kendall. Logan sat up and sighed. He'd rather be in his own house, in Minnesota, where he could wake up whenever he wanted. However, the band was too busy to take breaks and go home, and Gustavo had them on call 24/7. They had no choice but to stay at the Palmwods for Christmas (much to Bitter's dismay). Logan sat up and sighed. Carlos' face lit up with glee.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he screamed crazily and pulled Logan off the bed. He leaped on him, which Logan guessed was his hysterical version of a hug. He bit down on his lip and blushed. Maybe he did want one more thing for Christmas. You see, the smart boy had had a huge crush on his childish best friend for a year now. Everyone seemed to know except Carlos himself. Logan would walk around, jaw clenched if Carlos ever went on a date or flirted with anyone. He sobbed for days when he walked in on Stephanie and Carlos, heavily making out on the couch. He would cringe and blush shamelessly if Carlos had so much as touched him. He quietly celebrated when Stephanie dumped Carlos because he refused to sleep with her. And he couldn't even count how many times he would wake up and realize that he needed to wash his sheets immediately.

Carlos slid off of him after about .5 seconds, even though it felt like 6 hours. He leaped over to shake Kendall awake. He shrieked and fell off the bed. He looked up at Carlos, who was grinning expectantly at him.

"What... what is this?" Kendall asked, looking confused and tangle in his sheets. Carlos scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even answer that question. LOGAN LET'S GO!" he screamed and dragged the amused teen to the living room. James sat there, looking at the presents hungrily. Katie had the same expression. Carlos went to stake out Mrs. Knight. Logan sat himself down and watched as Kendall staggered out of their room. He still looked like he was asleep.

"It's morning?" he asked, scratching his face and looking out the window.

"No. That's why sunlight is pouring through the window." Katie smiled. Kendall stood there for a few more seconds, then finally came to. He cut his eyes at Katie and sat where he stood. Carlos came bouncing while Mrs. Knight stared holes into his back. She saw everyone sitting there and instantly turned into nice mother mode.

"Oh hey guys! Go open your presents." she allowed pleasantly. Carlos let out some strange noise and leaped into the pile of presents just as Katie and James lunged at them. Kendall was also in this mix. Flying wrapping paper filled the air, so did squeals and "Yeah!"s and screams of pain. Mrs. Knight and Logan looked at each other knowingly and chuckled at the crazed children before them.

Logan didn't attempt to go in for his laptop until they all got what they wanted. He knew if he was pulled into that tangle, he wouldn't be coming out for a while. They finally started to calm down. James marveled over his bandannas and the rest of the things he received, Carlos was squealing over his helmet and Spongebob action figures (with sounds!), Kendall was entranced by his new and improved hockey stick, and Katie was fiddling with her cell phone and new camera. Once he was sure it was safe, he went to get his one present and … six cards? There was only six people in the house, he wouldn't send himself a card and Camille was in France for Christmas. He shrugged. It could be from anyone.

He unwrapped the present. It was, to his surprise, a macbook air. He expected something way less... expensive. He stared at the box for a minute and then started squealing like everyone else.

Everyone stared at him at once. Logan usually don't squeal. They all crawled toward him, and their eyeballs grew huge.

"No fucking way!" James exclaimed. Mrs. Knight nudged him with her foot, and her expression read amazement too. Everyone made statements relating to "Wow!" or "That's so unfair!". Logan snatched the box away and held it to his chest. He turned away from them.

"It's mine!" he yelled, getting up and sitting on the couch. He hungrily tore at the box and pulled out the laptop. It was so much better looking in real life than on the commercials. It was really light. It didn't look light at all. It smelled like metal and shipping. There were more accessories in the box, but he didn't care. He opened the laptop. It had the plastic film on the screen and keyboard, like when you get a new phone. He didn't have the heart to take it off just yet. Carlos leaped onto the couch and pressed against him to get a better view of the computer. Logan fought the urge to lean into him.

"Oh god, Logan, turn it on!" He said, pressing the power button. The screen lit up and it made that powering up sound. Logan snatched his computer away.

"No touchy." he said, sticking out his tongue. Carlos leaned into him and groped for the now raised laptop. Logan fought the urge to ravish him and jumped off the couch, causing the boy to hit his head on the edge of the couch.

"Oww! You're so meeeean!" Carlos pouted, standing up and holding his head dramatically. Logan bit his lip guiltily and dropped his arm. He placed the laptop on the couch and cradled Carlos' head against his chest.

"It's ok poor baby." he said in an unnaturally young voice. Carlos sniffed.

"Shut up." he laughed. Logan knew he was supposed to let go by now, but he didn't want to. This was the closest he'd be to Carlos in such a long time. It was like a breath of fresh air, and the gearing up of long-awaiting hormones. He wanted to do this all day. He wanted it to be like this forever. He closed his eyes and rested his own head against the top of Carlos'. The time that passed was unknown, but eventually Logan's eyes shot open at the sight of everyone staring at them, lovey-dovey expressions on their faces. Before he could say anything, Carlos sprinted from underneath him and slapped James upside the head, violently. The noise was heard throughout the apartment.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SPONGEBOB!" he shrieked, and grabbed the yellow figure from his hand. James' mouth was wide open, and his hand stayed in the same position it was in before.

"James..." Kendall said, but before he could get anything else in, James burst into tears and stomped off to his room (grabbing his stuff beforehand, of course). Kendall rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch. James was also really sensitive about basically anything.

"Go say sorry." he demanded. Carlos gave him a look.

"Uhm, no! He would choke me if I took his stupid bandanna!" he retorted. Kendall pointed at the door. Carlos pouted once again. Logan, watching all of this from where he was standing, thought it was the most adorable expression he could conjure up.

"Kendall, it's not fair! He always cries!" he whined. The door to the room Carlos and James shared opened.

"I do NOT!" James sobbed and slammed the door again. Carlos dropped his arms, rolled his eyes and shuffled to their room. Katie shook her head and laughed.

"Not even my friends act like you guys." she giggled and picked up her camera. Kendall threw his arm in her direction. After a few seconds, Carlos and James came from the room. It was more on the Carlos-dragging-James side, but it still counted. James stopped, sniffed and whispered something fiercely to Carlos. Carlos stomped around, leaned closely to James' face and said something else. James rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged. Carlos deposited James on the couch and made an open-mouth staged smile.

"Problem solved!" he said, rolled his eyes and pushed Logan to the side to sit down. He grabbed the remote and started watching Large Time Hurry. Nothing or nobody would tear his attention from the TV, so Logan proceeded to open his cards.

Katie's had a snowman on the cover, saying Merry Christmas in red and green letters. She didn't bother to write anything on the inside, just From Katie. The rest were basically the same, except they were different cards, and Carlos had a tree drawn on the inside flap. The sixth card was stood out from the rest. It was in a blue envelope, instead of just white like the others. He opened it suspiciously. The card's outside was simply a yellow smiley face. It struck something in Logan's mind, but he couldn't think of what. He opened the card. Inside was a typed note, that was taped to the card.

Before the Xmas party, make sure you're here 7.

Logan's face scrunched up in confusion. Who in this house needed him at 7? By seven, James would be primping up, Kendall would be picking up Jo, Katie would be at a friend's house, and Carlos had volunteered to help with the set-up (only because the Jennifers were too... UGH! But he'd be going with him, so HA!). Mrs. Knight wouldn't send him a creepy stalker note if she needed anything. He looked around the room, but nothing gave anyone away. He shrugged off the creepiness, and slid the note underneath his door. He then picked up his laptop, situation himself next to Carlos and started configuring the Macbook Air.

**[Page Break]**

Logan paced expectantly in the living. The clock read 6:57pm, and there was no sign of anyone entering or exiting, there were hardly any sounds at all, expect his loud clicking. He sighed, and decided to sit himself down. His pacing was making himself nervous. There was still a scad of wrapping paper to clean, and empty cups of what used to be hot chocolate littered the table. Logan's Macbook was in his room, safely under his mattress in case someone's jealous hands wanted them. He went to pick up the remote, but then realized it was 7. He stopped moving completely. There was a faint scratching, but Logan assumed it was the air conditioner and sighed. He leaned into the plush couch and wished he had gone with Carlos. He was probably furiously flirting with the dismissive trio. The thought made Logan want to scream. It was now 7:05. I rolled his eyes and got up. James probably did this to get him back for accidentally shrinking his favorite shirt. He touched up his hair in the reflection of the TV and went for the door.

"EEH, NO!" someone screamed. Logan almost died. He turned around, his back pressed against the door.

"WHA-" he stopped short when he saw Carlos. He managed to flawlessly tie a huge bow around his torso. His arms were wide open and he had that same smile from when he plopped a sobbing James onto the couch. He looked happy, but his eyes were filled with fear.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted, jolting his arms for enthusiasm. Logan was still against the door. He let out a breath.

"Merry Christmas to you too." he said breathy and stared at Carlos. "What's... all this?" he asked. Carlos dropped his arms and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the tree, dropped to his knees and crawled underneath the space. He held his arms out expectantly to Logan.

"Get it now?" Logan shook his head slowly, not processing it. Carlos' pleasant expression crumbled. He bit his lip self-consciously, to keep it from quivering. He looked up at Logan.

"To You?" he finally said.

Then, it all clicked together in Logan's mind. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. His heart beat in his chest so fast he was surprised it don't burst out. Carlos' cheeks turned an embarrassed red. He scrambled to get up, but Logan froze him with a stern point. The corner of the shorter boy's mouth turned down, and his bottom lip shook. By the time Logan had gotten to Carlos, he was shaking his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I (_hiccup_), I'm sorry (_sob_), Logan, it's (_hiccup_) it's..." he attempted, but gave up and put his head in his hands. Logan grabbed his shoulders. He squeaked.

"Dude, what the hell are you TALKING about?" Logan asked. Carlos looked up at him, eyes red.

"I just, like, ASSUMED that-"

"Your assumption was right." Logan interrupted, letting go of the boy's shoulders. Carlos' face lit up again, despite the sobbing literately seconds before.

"You're not just messing with me right?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Logan leaned forward and connected their lips. This was it. It was what he had wanted to do since forever. It was what he dreamed, and it was actually coming true. He never thought he'd see... or feel this moment. His heart was beating so fast he felt like a hum. He didn't really care if that was healthy or not. He just wanted to kiss Carlos all night. Just skip the party, cuddle and whisper sweet nothing in each other's ears. He leaned back and bit the corner of his bottom lip. Carlos' brown eyes sparkled. He blinked.

"I guess not." he smiled.

"You don't even know how long I've been waiting for this." Logan sighed. Carlos bounced excitedly.

"Me too! Because it's been years and years and YEARS Logan, like you have no idea." he said, acting like he was exhausted. His face turned serious.

"Like, you have no idea how much I LOVE you." he said, staring into Logan's eyes. The way he looked at him. It was like he had found everything he wanted, and needed in Logan. All of this was new to the boy, who had convinced himself over and over that he had no chance. And now, here he was, listening to the boy of his dreams admit that he loved him. He shook off the notions that he had died and gone to heaven. He just sat and faded into Carlos' eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to say that." Logan whispered dreamily, taking the boy's face again and kissing him lightly.

"I love you, Logan." Carlos said into the kiss. Logan smiled.

"We've established that. I love you too, Carlos." he whispered and kissed him again. They sat there, lightly smooching. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. They stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"This was the best Christmas ever." Logan smiled. Carlos laughed.

"Good. Because that laptop was DAMN expensive." he chuckled, and before Logan could even react, he pulled them into a kiss again.

* * *

Did you liiiiike? DIDJA? WELL? Mehehhee. Review(:


End file.
